kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaijitsu Rider
is the 32th season of GENERATION series. This season will be dual-side episodes and final event of Post-Samuel's Quest about Samuel's origins. However, the final season was not over yet because Monarchdra Ibves say that final season could be to the movie after the final episode. This will be next 33th season of new series called Nexus series (the post-GENERATION series) and named the season called . The new 34th season of Nexus series called The motif was fruits and locks during in season 1 and cards in season 2 and season 3 through from fruits and locks. Plot After time during event of Samuraiger, A former Daizen Hero Mebius who his parents were "killed" by Sadako then become the second hero called Pitaya Rider to avenge his parents' supposedly death. The daughter of Samuel "Nakaoka" and Cereza/Bayonetta because they got married before they disappeared after he was alone and saying that she was half-sister of Dillain Joo. After the final episode, Characters Beast Riders The Nitros Beat Riders Elite Force Riders Riders' Allies Five Assassin Riders Allies *Roho Joo *Melk the Second *Wise God Torin *Kasuza (Samuel's inner) *Madaio (a master of Generation Beasts and mentor of Kurama) *Doctor Ulshade *Captain Marvelous *Asuna *Chibibon/Bondos Villains The Crews *Shadow the Knight (originally as his dark energy-like being before seperating with Marine Lady Makuria and the strange mist appeared on Agido and his friends; however, he was revealed that he was possessed by the evil spiritual being is Samuel Nakaoka's old first enemy Reijinju) *Eustace (co-leader) *Dr. Mikoto (co-leader) *Darkros (co-leader) *Luika (Samuel's Yang) *Commander Zog *Professor Vice *Reijinju (Samuel Nakaoka's old first nemesis that both of them were supposedly fused into one and smashed into the ground, revealed they were inside of the Lake of the Auos before fusion, they were now seperated as she know Samuel Nakaoka's resting place) Horen Faction The Seven Beast Monarchs *Strongest Monarch Qualzel *Medal Monarch Boss *Fierce Monarch Zose *Fire Monarch Blarze Other Villains *Majira *Bablyon *Former Shadow Knight Desun/Priestess Shadow Knight Desung (she was originally the Priestress Shadow Knight before she was angered by Shadow's hatred and kicked out by the annoyed Shadow before he final fight Samuel) *Hatred Blood of Evil Flower *Sazura End *Asurah Arsenals Morphing Devices Generation Drivers *KaijitsuDriver - A transformation belt that can transform into Rider form or/and do summoned the Ibves for battle. Agido's KaijitsuDriver was destroyed by the Monarch Queen Qualzel. *SlashLocker - A transformation driver that can place to KaijitsuDriver and transform into secondary Rider form as a upgrades *GourmeDriver - A transformation belt that can transform into Rider form with the Lock-Seeds, but restrained their upgrade forms. Like KaijitsuDriver, it can do summoned Ibves including Gourmet Beasts or Titan Beasts for battle. Power-Up Devices *Ganbarin LockSeed - A transformation LockSeed used by Drafutan Ibves to activate it. *Gigasevolver - A transformation gun used by Samuel within the Kibogetsu form to transform into his upgraded Singular Rider.. *GourmeSeed - A transformation Lockseed-like wristwatch to evolve Red Orange Arms into first Super Form; Deluxe's Ogiri Arms *GourmeKey - A transformation Lockseed-like key to evolve into Red Orange Arms into second Super Form; Deluxe Joshoju Arms. Lock-Seeds, Ibves and LockCards Agido's Lock-Seeds *'Red Orange LockSeed' - A primary LockSeed used by Agido to transform into Orang Rider. *'Beast Sword Gun LockSeed' - A powered up form of Red Orange LockSeed. Gourmet Beasts Agido's Gourmet Beasts *Cherrys - A Red Nitro who given him a strength to help Agido overcome his fears of Gourmet World and the Four Beast Monarchs. *Bluestro *Ryustro *Metastro Episodes Ibves Games #Flaming Orange and Ibves #Evolving Massive, Flaming Hissatsu #Surprise, Lime Ibves Bikkuri Punch #Rush, Raquel and Blue Ibves #Dying Scream, The Ibves Strike #Samuel's Weakness, Ryuko is Here (Part One, though head to Utchy and Ryuko, Loving Sexier What?!) #Uh-Oh, Samuel's Secret Book Revealed #Pitaya, The Dragon Fruit Rider? #Marvelous, The Dragon Joined The Team #Ganbarincho, Chaser the Ganbarichaser #Ibves Struggle, Nighty Shushuto #What the?! The Head Chef Strike #Overcome! Invesincho Transformation #Meteoring, Reanimatincho Ibves #Oh Great, Madness Theory #Crack Up! Bakuretsu Dracokong #Ehhh!! Ganbarin...chin #Oh My Rincho, Ibves New Attack #Macho, Drakong Fight #Gigagigagigagiga! Possible Endless #Yikes, Head Chef Back (Samuel greatly accidentally sent out the head chef much as Shotaro's unwitted shocked and call Pansy that what he did) #What's That?! Head Chef vs. Red Orange (Agido was still overfeared at the Head Chef before Melk pummeling at him to go Ibves Forest) #Ah Gosh! Sparking Gush #Cute!! Chibibon Born #Slaying Rider, Saiyer Arrival (Part One) #Rebirth of Evolution, Hang in There Dracokong (Dracokong evolved into Drafutan after saving Sakura Hajiwara from Gongar's attack, Part Two) #Samuel's Cries, 15 Years of Secret (Samuel's secret was revealed by his elder sister named Majira who they discovered he murdered Takatora as in first victim and Kizaki as in second victim other than edo people which is Samuel betrayed Burajin then killed rest of them. However, he change his heart as built the new planet called Gasuto World and soon revealed his parents were didn't died at all. As he betrayed his evil and create the new Gasuto to destroy the evil curse once, Part One) #Lock-On Evolution! Seed Change Armament (Though Samuel was revealed, Mitsuzane and Rinko forgive him, Part Two) #Keeping Up, Inves Attack #Zone Away, Slashing Coconut #Prehistory Giant, Magiras Arise #Super Wow, Drafutan Special Dish #Gigas Abarincho, Gigas Formation Cannon #Rider Royale, Samba Bikkuritora (Bikkuritora evolved into Bikkurion when he dancing the samba dance) #Achoo! Pterafalcon's Winds (Pterafalcon evolved into Pteraidon after he zoom faster) #Samuel's Dark Side Here, The Sister's Battle (Part One) #Melody, Lohime is Finally Here (Part Two) #Gong Gong! Hissatsu of Ibves #Oh My Melody, Gigashi Drazetron #Silent, The Madness Comes #Oh Sexy, Samuel's Secret Book Revealed (Continuing to Zangetsu Ibves Rampage) #Gigasrincho, The True Hope Warrior (Samuel revealed his true Beast Mode, Kibogetsu to defeat Zangetsu Ghost for good by Samuel and Kibogetsu true user named Singular Rider Shin) #Striking, Samuel's Strange Personality #Returns, Alma Strike Back (Through to Alma And Samuel: Attack of Mortal, Part One) #Samuel's Real Body, Strengthness of Justice #Power, Justice of 5 #What!? GaoGod Takes Samuel (Through to Samuel, Rampage Again, Part One) #Super What?! Samuel's Half-Daughter (Neriza Joo the daughter of Samuel "Nakaoka" and Cereza/Bayonetta first appearance, Part Three) #Recovers, Ibves Fights Back #Trial of Speed, Evolution Booster #The Two Hunters Returns, Again!! #Shattering the Wind, Pteraidon Flies #Reach to the Storm, Drazetron Energy #Upon the Wish, Victory of Ibves #Oh no! Samuel's Shocking Truth #The Final Battle, Monarchadra Ibves vs. Samuel (Through to The Fatal Ends, The Evolving World, Part One) #The Evolving Neo, Fate of the World (The last episode which Samuel permanently "died", so this Samuel's story will be no longer resurrected or go back Other World) Burst Slash #Slashing Burst, New Arm Change #Granting Green, Boosting Up #Do Your Best, Raquel's New Power #Arm Transform, Another Armor Kick #Shitoron's Hope, Kick of Hope #Shadow's Comeback, Attack of Ibves World (Through to Ibves vs. Pokemon, Part One) #The Strange Mist Appeared, Cast Away! (Part Two) #Bust That Mist! Samuel's Recovery Journey #Reawakening, Melody of Song #Super Wow! Melendy's Return #Awakening, Agido's Hearts #Dom Dom, Dom! Shadow's Perfect Plan #Agido's Fate, Orange Down #Orange's Revival, Cry For All #Bokiboki, Mastery of Power 10 #School Days! Orange Love?! (Samuel's friends from School Days reappearance) #Maskori Bizarre? In the Dark #Samuel's Mysterious Disappeared (Samuel "Nakaoka" mysteriously left the team) #Let's Go! Super Move Attack #Samuel's Betrayal!! The True Singular Rider's Terror (It was revealed Samuel "Nakaoka" betrayed his families and comrades after Tsukasa was murdered while the shocking is Jasde) #Wowie Dear! The Five Assassin Riders (The terribly revealed Samuel was actually the leader of the group of Assassin Riders) #Oh No! The Decendant&Ancestor Fight (Agido's Beast is ready to evolve into young, Part One) #Teamwork, Beat and Assassin Riders (Part Two) #Let's Go! Baribari Boomboom #Super What?! The Creepy Nurse from Siren World!! #Oh My What?! The Creepy Nurse's Rider (Inori Tsubomiya first appearance) #Strongest as Ever, Ibves Tournament #Sonic Driving Strike #The Light of Destined #Courage of the Tourament #Ibves' Invasion, Samukuness Returns #Attack of Samuel's Hatred #The Final Countdown, The Final of Samuel #Wishing Truth, The True Gaia (Calrem's Beast evolved into juvenile-size form) #Final Episode: Returns of Samuel's Soul Gourmet Invasion #Search for Samuel, the KaijitsuDriver's Destroyed (Agido's KaijitsuDriver was destroyed by Qualzel) #The Red Nitro, GourmeDriver Birth (The GourmeDriver was created by Agido's tears then defeat Dragolarks) #The Secret of the Monarchs #The Blue Nitro Smartest, The Blue Orange Appears #The Greatest Challenger Yet, Number 60 Again (Part One, Through to Shocking What!! Number 60 is the Girl) #The One of the Monarchs, Agido's Super Rage of Power (Part Two) #The Yellow Nitro, Chinese Strike #Purple Nitro, Rocks On #Desire to Nitros, Transform For All #The Attack on Ibves #Creep As It, Cracking The Beasts #Asurah's Returns, Samuel's Fatal Disasters (Part One) #Agido vs. Asurah: The Deadly Battle (Part Two, Ichigo Inui the son of Takumi and Momozono) #The Rival Appears, The Golden Lemon Rider Appears #The Survive Fly's Secret, Great Adventure Explosion #The Beast and Nitros vs. Juaku the Chain Beast (Part One) #Oh No! The Orange Rider's Corrupted (Agido was almost corrupted by PSYQualia that Asurah infecting him, Part Two) #Great Hissatsu: The Second Evolution of Beast (Part Three) #Full Power, The Great Dragon Fist (Part Four) #The Survive Fly Revealed, The Life of Food Course (Part Five) #The Fight Begins, The Four Monarchs #Attack!! The Monarchs' Shocking Truth (Revealed that actually seven of them because the three of them were destroyed by his friends) #The Tournament, Bujin World War #Comes In, The Strongest Member of All #Agido and the Beasts, The Third Evolution #Show Me True Self, The Original Sadako Appears (The true Sadako when Samuel "Nakaoka" fought her first appearance and revealed Survive Fly that can requires to bring any living creatures back to life) #The Animated Shadow, the Puppetdow Attack (Part One) #The Great Slash Arms, Hope for Victory (Part Two) #The Explosion Attack, Mastery of Dragon Fist! #The Awakening Memories, Samuel's Numberon Origins (Samuel revealed that he see the living breed creature called Numberos and also revealed that Samuel Nakaoka plan to destroy the Rider War from Decade, Part One) #Samuel's Memories, Tears of Red Burst Maroon (Agido awakening the Beast's new powers that Samuel Nakaoka passed his test that Zebra tests Agido's new powers strength, Part Two) #Zose's Defeats #The Great Battle, Blarze's Last Stand #The Now Depart with Beast, Joshoju Arms #Upon the Failsafe, Samuel's Outberserk #Last Chance of Agido, Hyper Clock Up Overloaded! #The Great Monarch Rider, Ojaju Arms is Here (A final episode used to take place is NEOS Rider episode 1) Movies Ibves Games *Kaijitsu Rider x Kill la Kill x Gaist Crusher: Gekijo-Dan *Kaijitsu Rider: History of Marvelous *Kaijitsu Rider, XY, Bayonetta: Super Gekijoban *Kaijitsu Rider x DokiDoki Pretty Cure: Gekijoban Goodbye, DokiDoki Cures! Farewell as the Future (continuation of 37 and 38) *Kaijitsu Rider x Bad End Pretty Cure: Gekijoban Everyone, It's Special Time (continuation of 49 and 50 while debut the Core LockSeed was debut appearance) *Kaijitsu Rider and Gekijoban Samuel The Movie: Mega Samuel x Blacken Sword Desom (this movie will be continuity to the finale as the special episode) Burst Slash *Kaijitsu Rider and Toriko: The Evil Spirit of Warrior God Flower (this movie will be continue to episode 3 and 4 as a shortest) *Kaijitsu Rider x Happiness Charge Pretty Cure: Magic World Saga 2 (this movie was continue to 16 and 17) *Kaijitsu Rider x Pretty Cure x Toriko: Warrior God Gekijoban Tournament (this movie was continue to 26 and 27) Gourmet Burst Slash *Kaijitsu Rider: Super Movie War (continuation of 32 and 33) *Kaijitsu Rider vs. Zero: Ghost Movie War (continuation with Super Movie War) Triva *This season where used to continues to XY Saga. *This final episode will be end of Samuel "Nakaoka" because he was permanently "died". However, he was revealed that he was possessed by the cursed memory named Blacken Sword Desom. Category:Series Category:Kaijitsu Rider